Your Gift - Our Kiss
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Sebuah hadiah teramat berharga bagi Kim Kibum! / KiHae - Romance /


**-KiHae Couple-**

**ONESHOT!**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti ini padaku!"

Seorang pria manis tengah berceloteh panjang di antara pasir yang kini tengah diinjaknya. Berjalan beriringan bersama seseorang di sampingnya. Seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya. Sama sekali tak memberikan celah di antara jemari tersebut.

"_Hyung _bahkan tak mengijinkan siapapun mendekati aku! Bahkan kekasihku sebelumnyapun.." ucapnya terhenti. Ia melirik dia yang di sampingnya dengan ragu. Tak seharusnya membicarakan dia yang lama, di hadapan dia yang baru kan? Namun.

"Tidak apa! Lanjutkan.."

Si dia nampaknya tak keberatan akan ucapannya. "_Hyung _selalu mengusir kekasihku jika mereka datang ke rumah. Mereka bilang, belum saatnya Lee Donghae mengenal hal-hal seperti itu! Menyebalkan bukan?!"

"Tidak, itu menyenangkan!"

Donghae mengerling sebal dan hendak menyikut sosok di sampingnya tersebut. Namun itu tak terjadi, karena genggaman tangan yang begitu erat seolah tak ingin terlepas. "Itu menyiksaku Kibumie! Mereka meminta berpisah dariku setelah tahu semua _hyung_ku menyebalkan!" rutuknya.

"Benarkah? Padaku mereka tak begitu!" bantah Kibum. "Lagipula, tidakkah kau merasa semua kekasihmu itu tak bersungguh-sungguh padamu, Hae?" lanjutnya, membuat Donghae menoleh ke arahnya. "Jika mereka memang menginginkanmu, seharusnya mereka tak melepasmu apapun yang terjadi," jelas Kibum sambil mempererat genggamannya di tangan Donghae.

Mereka masih di sekitar pantai. Menikmati pemandangan dengan hamparan laut yang luas, bertemankan deburan ombak yang cukup keras. Kibum menarik Donghae untuk terduduk di atas pasir yang basah karena sempat terjamah air laut. Ada juga sebuah batu cukup besar di belakang mereka. Mereka tak takut basah, toh pada kenyataannya, baju mereka telah basah. Pasir-pasir laut bahkan turut menempel di beberapa bagian baju yang mereka kenakan, juga mengenai beberapa kulit mereka.

"Lalu, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh padaku?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. "Aku menjadi ragu. Bahkan kita baru menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak kemarin. Baru satu hari!" ungkapnya.

Kibum melirik Donghae di sampingnya. Dilihatnya Donghae yang tengah bertanya, namun matanya lurus menatap hamparan laut yang luas terpampang di hadapan mereka. Iapun menjadi gemas dan menarik wajah Donghae agar menghadap ke arahnya. Ia apit dua sisi wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. "Kurasa mereka benar-benar memberikan hadiah terbaik untukku tahun ini!" ungkapnya tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu semua _hyung_ku memberikanku padamu sebagai hadiah, huh?" kesal Donghae. "Baik sekali mereka padamu, Kim Kibum!" rutuknya.

"Ayolah, Hae! Lihat sisi baiknya!"

Donghae mendelik sebal. "Darimana aku bisa menilai sisi baiknya?!" cetus Donghae.

"Karena mereka tahu akulah yang terbaik untukmu, Lee Donghae!" timpal Kibum. Ia tatap kedua mata Donghae yang teduh. Sebagian helaian rambut Donghae tertiup angin, mengacaknya pelan namun membuat Donghae yang baru dimilikinya satu hari lalu itu terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

"Baru sehari kita menjadi sepasang kekasih," lanjut Kibum, dengan ibu jari yang mulai bergerak-gerak mengelus kedua pipi Donghae. "Aku tahu itu!" imbuhnya. "Tapi aku menyukaimu sudah sejak lama.."

"Pembual!" bantah Donghae. "Kau tak pernah mengatakannya selama ini dan pergi begitu saja!" ocehnya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, sungguh!" tegas Kibum.

Donghae menjadi tergugah untuk balik menatap kedua mata Kibum. Kibum yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sesungguhnya tanpa mampu Donghae meragukannya. "Apa sebelum kau pergi terbang ke Amerika, kau sudah menyukaiku?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia hanya mampu menjawabnya lewat gerakan tubuhnya. Menarik wajah Donghae. Mendekatkan wajah manis itu pada miliknya, dan lalu memberikan satu kecupan di bibir. Singkat, namun wajah Kibum enggan menjauh meski sentuhan bibir itu telah terlepas.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, Hae! Sejak kita kecil. Bahkan berulang kali kuyakinkan hatiku, kau adalah jodohku di masa mendatang.." bisik Kibum. Ia merasa tak perlu berkata dalam suara keras, toh Donghae berada sangat dekat dengannya. Hingga tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali menciptakan satu ciuman.

"Mungkin masa itu telah tiba.."

Sedang Donghae terpana akan hal tersebut. Ia bahkan terlalu menikmati tiap hembusan nafas Kibum yang berhembus di wajahnya. Ia turut menggapai kedua tangan Kibum yang masih mengapit wajahnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu Kibumie!" ungkapnya. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Hm! Kim Kibum tak sabar untuk segera membuktikan hal tersebut. Namun ia menjadi mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Donghae dalam jarak yang masih dekat. "Kau gugup, Hae?" selidiknya. "Apa selama ini belum pernah ada yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Ciuman adalah yang dimaksud Kibum! Ia akan mencium Donghae jika saja tak melihat Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Matanya menyiratkan keraguan bercampur takut. Dan memang itu benar adanya! Terbukti dari satu anggukan yang diberikan Donghae. Satu anggukan polos nan lugu yang mampu membuat Kibum mengulum senyumnya.

Tak perlu Kibum berkata apapun! Satu tangannya terlepas untuk mengusap dagu Donghae. Tempat yang sejak tadi dihuni oleh beberapa serbuk pasir yang mengering. Namun tangan itu kemudian terulur untuk menyentuh belakang kepala Donghae. "Tak perlu setegang itu, sayang," goda Kibum. "Tutup saja matamu," titahnya.

Dan ajaib karena Donghae menutup matanya, meski masih terlihat ragu! Masih terlihat dari kedua mata Donghae yang bahkan telah tertutup. Satu bukti bahwa Donghae akan menerima apapun yang dilakukan Kibum padanya. Bukti akan kesungguhan ucapannya pada Kibum, maupun sebaliknya.

Tanpa ditunda lagi. Kibum hilangkan jarak di antara dirinya dan juga Donghae. Kedua bibir itu melekat sempurna dengan satu gerakan lembut dari Kibum. Lain di sisi Donghae yang mulai semakin memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Kibum semakin menekan bibirnya pada milik Donghae.

Cukup lama dalam posisi yang sama. Bukan hal mudah bagi Kibum untuk melakukannya, bersama Donghae yang belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali. Maka ia harus membuat Donghae belajar. Perlahan ia buka sedikit mulutnya, untuk dapat meraih bibir atas Donghae, lantas melumatnya perlahan.

Donghae segera membuka matanya. Ia terkejut luar biasa, seolah tersengat oleh rasa yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan, seperti apa rasa tersebut. Nafasnya berhembus semakin cepat bersamaan dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Terlebih ketika Kibum memutar posisi kepalanya. Memutarnya ke arah lain, bersamaan dengan pergerakan bibirnya yang berubah posisi, menggilai bibir bagian bawah Donghae. Melumatnya bahkan sedikit menarik-narik bagian bibirnya tersebut. Membuat Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya, dan tanpa sadar meremas kaus depan Kibum.

Bukan satu atau dua kali! Bahkan Kibum memutar posisi kepalanya berulang kali. Sedang Donghae memaku di tempatnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, sehingga bibirnya terbilang pasif. Hanya diam, dan terus terjamah bibir Kibum.

Berulang kali pula Donghae meremas kaus depan Kibum. Ia telah menutup matanya kembali dan memejamkannya erat. Tangan Kibum meremas-remas lembut rambut Donghae di bagian belakang yang telah berkeringat.

"Engh!"

Lolos! Suara Donghae keluar tanpa mampu ia kendalikan. Begitu seksi dan menggema menyentuh telinga keduanya. Bunyi decakan bibirpun akhirnya dapat terdengar, seolah mengalahkan deburan ombak bagi keduanya. Kecipak (?) basah yang begitu memabukkan.

Satu gerakan Donghae dari tangannya. Menekan dada Kibum. Itu terjadi kala sebuah cairan Donghae rasa telah menetes dari sudut bibir kirinya, dan juga jatuh di sela dagu mereka yang sejak tadi turut menyatu. Mungkin Donghae belum terbiasa. Ia akan merasa jijik, atau akan merasa malu. Entahlah. Ia hanya berniat menghentikan semuanya dan mengelap cairan menjijikan tersebut.

Namun di sisi lain Kibum menahan tangannya. Meremas jemari Donghae di tangan tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali di dadanya. Salah jika mengira Kibum tak tahu apa yang Donghae resahkan. Ia lalu alihkan bibirnya pada sudut bibir Donghae di sebelah kiri. Dengan lidahnya, ia susuri jejak saliva disana. Membersihkannya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Mungkin dengan beberapa tujuan pula. Kibum membiarkan Donghae bernafas kecil kala ia melakukannya. Dan lalu sempat menyusuri aliran saliva di dagu Donghae dengan lidahnya. Ia biarkan Donghae mengambil banyak nafasnya saat itu.

"Kibu.. mie!" rintih Donghae. Matanya belum terbuka. Ia terlihat mabuk karena ciuman hebat Kibum. Bahkan saat Kibum mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, agar bersandar pada sebuah batu cukup besar di belakang mereka.

Air laut bahkan turut bersorak riang menyambut peraduan cinta yang manis tersebut. Mereka menyentuh kaki Donghae dan Kibum. Membasahi sebagian celana mereka. Namun mana mereka peduli?

Yang ada hanyalah Kibum yang kembali mengajarkan Donghae, bagaimana melakukannya dengan baik. Ia tindih sebagian tubuh Donghae. Dengan satu tangan di belakang kepala Donghae, dan satu tangan di balik punggung Donghae, bermaksud melindungi tubuh tersebut. Melindunginya dari keras bebatuan tersebut.

Sungguh mereka bahkan melupakan apapun di sekitar mereka. Saling merasakan lembutnya bibir masing-masing. Basah! Dan semakin licin. "Emh," juga lenguhan-lenguhan kecil. Ciuman yang terbilang lama. Lembayung sore menjadi saksi terakhir akan kisah cinta mereka yang baru berusia 24 jam tersebut. Mungkin..

**.**

_Kibumie, jika aku hadiahmu, maka miliki aku sepenuh hatimu.._

_Ya! Aku patut berterima kasih pada semua hyungmu, dan juga Tuhan! Kau hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapat._

_Selamat ulang tahun!_

**END**


End file.
